clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:No name
My newest talk page {|style="background:yellow;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" | Reply to your blog post Your using the glitchy rich tect editor. I suggest that you turn it off. To do so, go yo and go to the editing tab. uncheck the "use the rich text editor" option, then click the save button. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) 01:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Silly Hat Party You're invited to my Silly Hat Party. Please see my Party Planner (found on my user page) for more details. Thanks. Archive your talk... #Move your talk page to User talk:Franky bob/Archive 1 #Go to User talk:Franky bob using 'this link, remove all of the text and replace it with something like "This is my new talk page! Click here to see my old one." #Save! --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Squishy Shop You can now sell stuff through the Squishy shop. --Squishy Shop! Talk! 19:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Party stage If you're going to edit the Stage's page. Do it well--'''Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw 00:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Music Sure, it should be done in 10-30 minutes. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 13:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Done! You can get it here. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 14:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Franky Bob! Well,I want to be your friend on CP,so can you decide when we can meet? I am Penguinnate2 Gary the Gaget Dude Dude,I sent you a request. Why won't you add me? I am Penguinnate2 Gary the Gaget Dude The main page Hey Franky Bob! It seems that you had ruined the main page. I have reverted it back to the previous version. If you are finding a new way of setting up the page, let the admins know. Frank34.5 02:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Test! Franky bob (Shop!|Talk!|Blog|Pet shop) help help this guy hahawut is swearing and deleting all the pages! Thehumondalek no no i meant help me report him, he has deleted everything! if not ill put this in your userpage -Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 06:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) hey! hey! thanks for signing up for my film! i will message you with updates! -coolgem50 18:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! Th sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:About youre Earth Day party..... See my userpage for that info. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 11:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Hey! Today's Childpengu1's Bday Party! Here's the info: I hope to see you there! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 04:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Franky Bob,there's this guy named Roozie12 who is saying your penguin,Mario Rk,is his. I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 16:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Quit I did not quit the Club Penguin Wiki. But you put the template there anyways. Acura Audi BMW Buick Cadillac. Chevrolet does not want to be called Chevy anymore. Userpage Oops sorry for accidentay editing your user page I don't know what to do so I put a delete tag instead! Lol! WARNING! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 01:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC)